militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anthony Hugh Selormey
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | citizenship = | nationality = | party = | otherparty = | height = | spouse = | partner = | relations = | children = | parents = | mother = | father = | relatives = | residence = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = Soldier | known_for = | salary = | net_worth = | cabinet = | committees = | portfolio = | awards = | blank1 = | data1 = | blank2 = | data2 = | blank3 = | data3 = | blank4 = | data4 = | blank5 = | data5 = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | nickname = | allegiance = Ghana Armed Forces | branch = Ghana Army | serviceyears = | rank = Colonel | unit = Recce Regiment | commands = Commanding Officer | battles = | mawards = | military_blank1 = | military_data1 = | military_blank2 = | military_data2 = | military_blank3 = | military_data3 = | military_blank4 = | military_data4 = | military_blank5 = | military_data5 = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | footnotes = }} Anthony Hugh Selormey is a Ghanaian soldier and politician. He was one of the members of the National Redemption Council (NRC) which overthrew the Progress Party government of Kofi Abrefa Busia on 13 January 1972. He also served briefly in the Supreme Military Council government which followed the NRC. Early life and education Selormey was born at Dzelukope, a town near Keta in the Volta Region. His secondary education was at the Bishop Herman Secondary School at Kpandu in the Volta Region where he graduated in 1958. Military career In 1961, he entered the Ghana Military Academy at Teshie, near Accra and was commissioned into the Ghana Army in April 1962. He attended the Royal Armoured Corps Centre at Bovington Camp in the United Kingdom. He is reported to be the first Ghanaian soldier to undergo tank warfare training at the Armour School, Fort Knox, United States in 1967. He also did other military courses at the United States Intelligence School. He later became an instructor at the Ghana Military Academy at Teshie for three years. He also served as the commanding officer of the Recce Regiment prior to the coup d'état in January 1972. Politics Selormey is believed to be one of the core planners of the 13 January coup. He became the Commissioner for Information following the coup. Later that year, he was appointed Commissioner for Transport and Communications. In May 1975, he was appointed the Commissioner for Health. He continued briefly in this capacity until the National Redemption Council was replaced by the Supreme Military Council in October 1975. He was promoted to the rank of Colonel at the same time. See also *National Redemption Council *Supreme Military Council, Ghana References Category:1937 births Category:Ghana army personnel Category:Transport ministers of Ghana Category:Information ministers of Ghana Category:Health ministers of Ghana Category:Living people Category:Ewe people Category:People from Volta Region